


you were cold as the blood through your bones

by HybridComplex



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is small but his heart beats like it is the size of a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were cold as the blood through your bones

Bunny brushes the stubborn frost from Jack’s insides, presses his paw up beneath his ribs, shears away at his diaphragm. Red tinted ice crystals cover its edges immediately, just as they did when he split Jack’s belly open. Bunny hums, pulls his paw out and wipes it half-heartedly in the grass at his side. He brings his claws to the base of Jack’s throat, digs one deep, keeps it steady with a press of paw pads on either side. He carefully connects this slice with the previous, holds the two flaps close together for a moment as Jack ices over the wounds.  
  
He presses his paw back beneath Jack’s ribs, lets out a trembling breath as he feels the slow, hard twitch of the boy’s heart against him, splays his other paw over ice cold ribs, feels his ribcage expand from one side and his lungs do the same from the other, ducks his head beneath Jack’s makeshift mirror to lick into his mouth.


End file.
